


slip a sable under the tree

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Santa Hat, Schmoozing, Sibling Relationship, ac2017, adventchallenge, alive Jason Todd, dick grayson is the light of my life ok, gala - Freeform, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: The elder Waynes and a gala."Oh, come off it. It's not that bad. You look...cute, really. Approachable. Like the kind of guy you want to introduce your parents to over Sunday brunch.""That's...oddly specific."





	slip a sable under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> whoops I'm three days behind but! I won't be losing my scholarship after all so that's eight thousand pounds of stress off my shoulders.  
> I honestly have no explanation for this. I don't know. I'm kinda struggling with the prompts I have left.  
> This is (loosely) for santa baby and the title is from the song. It has nothing at all to do with the admittedly minimal plot of this.

The gala is already in full swing by the time Bruce Wayne arrives.

"Fashionably late, as always," Alfred says. Bruce tightens his tie, flashes his characteristic socialite smile.

"One must keep up appearances," he tells Alfred, who only hums in response, eyebrow raised. Bruce sighs. "Two hours and sixteen minutes," he says.

"On the dot," Alfred nods, and then Bruce is climbing out of the limo, paparazzi camera lights momentarily blinding.

Inside the doors, he begins. Smile here, handshake there, and he makes his way through the guests, pretends to make his way through glass after glass of champagne. He's in the middle of schmoozing the mayor when someone presses up against his side and exchanges his glass for a full one.

"Relax, just me," Dick whispers.

"I knew that." 

"Sure you did," Dick laughs. Bruce clears his throat, wraps an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"This is my son, Richard," he tells the mayor, half dragging Dick further into the small circle he'd been speaking with. Dick smiles the patented Wayne smile, shakes hands around the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope my father hasn't caused too much trouble," he says, and there's a ripple of sophisticated laughter in response.

When the conversation around them begins again, Bruce asks Dick quietly, 

"How many of you are here?"

Dick raises an eyebrow at him. "You can't tell?" he asks, and Bruce gives him a deadpan look in answer.

Dick raises his hands in surrender. "Damian came with me, and Tim and Jason went ahead of us." 

"Don't let Damian cause a scene," Bruce says. He pauses, then adds, "Or Jason. Don't let anyone cause a scene."

"Sure thing, dad," Dick laughs, mock-salutes. Bruce shoves at his shoulder.

"It's good to see you," Bruce says.

"Aren't you supposed to be socializing? Secretly gaining information?"

Bruce waves a hand. "I haven't seen my son in two months," he shrugs. "It's excusable. How was the trip?"

"Fine," Dick says. "France is France. Diana was thrilled to have someone new to show around Paris, so that took about three days."

"Paris? Why, Richard, that's quite a city," the man beside them - some corporate leader, Dick thinks,  comments, leaning into his space. Dick smiles.

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful," he says. "The food, the history... I could spend hours in the museums."

The businessman laughs. "This is some kid you've got here, Bruce. Museums!" 

"Much smarter than I'll ever be," Bruce agrees, laughing too. "I'm certainly not in Paris for the architecture," he adds, sending the businessman into another fit of laughter.

"God, you can fake it so well for these airheads," Jason says under his breath, appearing from nowhere and sidling up to Dick. "For a minute there I almost believed it."

"Good to see you too, Jason," Dick sighs. Jason grins, swings a heavy arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Ah, come on, Bluebird, why the long face? I didn't really mean it," he laughs.

Bruce's hand lands hard on his back, then, shoves him forward just enough to stumble a little, and Dick snickers at him.

"And this is my son Jason," Bruce announces to the small group, who repeat the pleasantries they had given Dick, though Jason returns them with a little less charisma.

"Look less enthusiastic," Dick tells him, sarcasm dripping from the words. Jason elbows him hard.

"We can't all be kiss-ups." 

"Where's Tim?" Dick asks. Jason shrugs.

"Probably looking for an escape route," he says. Dick rolls his eyes before looking around the room for his other siblings.

"Oh, by the way," Jason says. "Since this is supposed to be a holiday party, I brought you this." He then stuffs a santa hat on Dick's head, taking more delight than he perhaps should from the way it will definitely ruin his hair. Dick sputters and pulls the hat off to inspect it before putting it back on, covering up the immediate hat hair.

"I can't believe you," he nearly growls. "I can't believe I missed you."

"Aw, Bluebird missed me!" Jason just about cackles, and the full strength of Dick's glare is lost under the white fluff of the santa hat.

Bruce takes one look at the two of them and simply raises an eyebrow before completely ignoring them, which sets Jason off laughing again. Dick crosses his arms, attempts to glare harder at Jason, but his cheeks are starting to heat up a little, and it's really not helping his case.

"You should see you," Jason says with a wide grin. Dick really doesn't want to. He's the only one at this event with any kind of holiday decor on, and the bright red of the hat feels like a beacon for attention he doesn't want.

"No, thanks," Dick shakes his head.

"The tux with the hat and the glare, it's really a great combo."

"I'm okay, Jason, no thanks."

"Oh, come off it. It's not that bad. You look...cute, really. Approachable. Like the kind of guy you want to introduce your parents to over Sunday brunch." 

Dick furrows his brows. "That's...oddly specific."

Jason holds his hands up. "Not my words," he says, and gestures over Dick's shoulders. He glances over to see a trio of women looking their way, not very subtly talking about them.

Dick turns back to Jason. "How can you hear that?" he asks, and Jason simply taps his ear. "Of course."

The girls decide to make their approach then, and one loops an arm around Dick's.

"Hey there, cutie," she says, reaches up to flick at the pom-pom on the end of the santa hat. The other two end up one on each of Jason's sides.

"It's so nice to see brothers who get along," one says.

"Especially here," the other adds. "Most of them are always competing for their daddy's business."

Jason grins. "Oh, me and Dicky here get along great," he says, and Dick kind of wants to die. "He's probably my favorite sibling," Jason stage-whispers rather loudly.

"That is so sweet!" the one on Dick's arm says, and then launches into some tale about her friend's uncle's nephew's twins who got along like angels before they were worried about inheritance - Dick checks his watch discretely as he can, thanks the lord that there's only twenty minutes before Alfred's predetermined pick up time. When he looks back up, Jason's watching him with an evil smirk, arm around each girl, and those twenty minutes cannot come fast enough, Dick thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> this also feels kinda shippy to me, especially at the end, which me @ me wtf where did that come from. I don't really ship it but if you wanna see it that way go for it.


End file.
